Talk:Stoner63
Any More Pictures Any of you guys seens any more pictuyres of the Stoner 63 ingame? Maybe someone knows what the ingame gun photo looks like? Anything at all really. I'm going to use this gun for Black Ops. I just need ot find more info about it in game. hooray Cpl. Dunn, a mod, didn't delete this page! hope the stoner will be added to the main black ops page list of lmgs soon. Multi-platform. It would be pretty cool if you could change the platform for this thing just like in real life. Like a question when you unlock it. Which platform would you like? Assault Rifle LMG. That'd be beast. 14:01, September 11, 2010 (UTC)\ Hell to the yes. I love this gun. -- CoD addict (talk) 20:44, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Haha! The name is funny! I hope they change it or else there may be alot of jokes about the name. Conqueror of all Zombies 03:45, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Why would they change it? That's the name of it. It was made by a guy named Stoner. Sgt.Safe-Sex Wrap it before you tap it! 03:50, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Seriously? I just think they should use the more technical name for it (if there is one) because I know alot of kids who would go crazy making fun of the gun. Conqueror of all Zombies 04:03, September 26, 2010 (UTC) People would still use the Baby Vomit 3.0. 04:05, September 26, 2010 (UTC) That is the technical name for it. SEALs would use it all the time in 'Nam. Sgt.Safe-Sex Wrap it before you tap it! 01:59, September 27, 2010 (UTC) List of other names used for Stoner 63: XM22(E1) when tested by marines as rifle: XM23 when tested by marine officers as carbine: XM207 in commando configuration by army special forces: M63A1 when used by SEALS during/after Vietnam. Play2often 20:34, September 30, 2010 (UTC) play2often If it's powerful enough, the jokes will be more affectionate or disapproving than normal. 20:35, September 30, 2010 (UTC) : I should hope so. I mean it is unlocked by purchasing all the other machine guns. Incrognito 17:51, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Stoner and Boner rhyme for a reason: At all similar to the RPK? I was just wondering if this would be similar to the RPK statistically. Anyone think so? YuriKaslov 00:54, November 6, 2010 (UTC) : That would be disappointing to say the least. I would like to think they wouldn't be so lazy as to make two guns exactly alike... Incrognito 07:02, November 6, 2010 (UTC) : : Nah. The RPK has a 40 round magazine, the Stoner needs something to balance that out. I'd sooner be worried about similarities between the Stoner and the HK21. GothicEmperor Talk Contribs 10:03, November 6, 2010 (UTC) : It seems that neither is the case. The Stoner63 is actually an incredible and distinct LMG all it's own. Appearance-wise, it's like the M60 and M16 had a baby and it somehow ended up with ironsights like the FN FAL (Black Ops FN FAL, not MW2). It has the highest rate of fire of any LMG as well as respectable damage and controllable recoil. Also, if you'll notice that it can be brought up to sight more quickly than the other LMG's and has a faster reload animation as well. Its only real down side is the modest magazine, but strong trigger discipline can marginalize that and given that the ironsights are fairly decent, you could simply opt for extended magazines. Incrognito 04:07, November 12, 2010 (UTC) : Incrognito is correct. I unlocked this weapon today and with the warlord perk i run with reflex sight and extended mags. With thos two you can clear a room with relative eas with the high rate of fire, while also takeing out baddies in long distances in controlled bersts. Is the Stoner63 in the campaign? Just finished the campaign, and i couldn't find the Stoner63 anywhere, i checked downed enemies and weapon caches, etc. Anyone found it in the campaign? Some of the soldiers fighting at your side during the last level carries it. You can't obtain it, however Yes its in the campaign, on the level Redemption,look up the main page of the gun. Poop copter 21:08, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Recoil Is it fair to say the recoil is low? its actually a bit higher than most guns with "low" recoil. i'd compare it to the M60 honestly, half between the HK21 and RPK Shaniqua69 15:49, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Really? I find the RPK to be a bit heavier on the recoil. There is no doubt, that the HK21 has very low recoil for an LMG though.Moderate maybe, but I wouldn't say it's M60 levels of recoilRazgriez 15:58, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, hardly. The RPK kicks like a mule. TNT Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 16:04, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Location in Redemption Can someone please tell me where exactly can I find this weapon in Redemption? The page was no use, it just said it's somewhere "near the crashed Huey", which is too vague to help me. Sgt. S.S. 15:35, January 5, 2011 (UTC) I'll post a vid on youtube then I'll post a link okay? Poop copter 19:57, January 5, 2011 (UTC) At the start after you bundle out of your Huey, there will be a crashed one in front of you. It is around there. Doctor Richtoffee Userpage · User Talk 20:02, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your help, Poop copter. I also edited the page so it's a little more specific. Sgt. S.S. 21:38, January 5, 2011 (UTC) added a small note about hardcore game modes and the one hit kill capabilaty at all ranges. tryed to keep short to avoid clutter. Azrotherham 21:51, January 27, 2011 (UTC)